


piégé

by CannibalPossum



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad end, False Romance, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Trans Male Character, its very soft but the undertones of getting their are very non con and bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalPossum/pseuds/CannibalPossum
Summary: The Kaiser reflects on the his most precious possession since his ascension.
Relationships: Kaiser Oblivion/Yew Geneolgia
Kudos: 1





	piégé

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still writing the continuation to my other fic a certain season, however I started replaying bravely default and Bravely second and I’ve fallen back in love with my two favorite ships! Janne/Yew/Nikolai and Kaiser/Yew!! I don’t remember too much so I’m just getting this outta my head and then I’ll write more once I get a hang of the lore.

He was so small, delicate even. Despite his knightly bloodline and upbringing, his body seemed to refuse to grow anymore than that of blossoming teen. He was far too adorable, not that the Kaiser would ever say that out loud, lest he listen to his fairy’s annoyances about his attachment to his delicate kitten.

Yes it was dangerous.

No, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

He had abandoned his adorable welp once, unable to see what he would miss during those years but alas, what’s done is done. He has his darling here and now, and with the pope’s powers, he will rule as he was destined to, with his cute wife. 

Speaking of his darling, said boy stirred gently within the silk sheets of their shared bed, his catmancer ears flicking much to the Kaiser’s amusement. Taken advantage of the other’s grogginess, the older man leaned down and nipped at the brown, triangular ear. 

“A-ah my lord what..?” The delectable thing practically mewed, the nipped ear flicking down and up rapidly from the sensation. The Kaiser grabbed at the younger man’s hips and dragged him over toward his lap, sitting them both upright so Yew’s back was resting against his chest. 

“You, my dear, are far too irresistible while asleep...ah even awake as well. Those beautiful eyes though fogged with sleep call to me so lovingly.” The Kaiser murmured recently, forcing the brown man’s head up so they could stare at each other. Long ago those hazel eyes held a spike of fire and hatred, delicious in their own right and sometimes the Kaiser did miss his spitfire. 

But those very same eyes that gazed at him with such reverence as if he were a king, a God. Why he couldn’t help but feel smug and if the tightening of his sleep pants were any indication, rightfully horny.

My, perhaps Anne was valid in her teasing and taunting.

“I...forgive me my lord but did I wake you? I apologize if-“  
“Nonsense my dear. I simply wished to indulge in my beautiful consort...now forgive me for being so forward and waking you up my dear however-“ the Kaiser was a selfish man and he had no qualms of showing it, whether in his clothes or...yanking his future wife’s nightgown up past his chest and stuffing the end into that cute mouth. He’ll use the mouth later, mournfully but he was far too worked up with thoughts of yew in white and lace to bother with foreplay as he trailed a finger down his pink and already soaking cunt. It was still puffy from their rump in the sheets just hours before and the Kaiser couldn’t help but grind up against Yew’s pert bottom in retaliation.

Beautiful and gorgeous, Yew was his in the truest sense of the world. Through mind, body and blood. His to mark and satisfy day in and day out in their new kingdom together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I will fill this ship tag myself if I have to T_T comments are appreciated even with moderation on!


End file.
